


Tears

by AutisticWriter



Series: Mental Illness Headcanons [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bulimia, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Marauders' Era, Multi, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finds Remus crying in their dormitory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

“Remus?”

Peter crept across the dormitory towards his friend’s bed. The curtains were drawn, but he could hear what sounded suspiciously like sobs. As he spoke, he heard Moony’s breathing hitch.

“Go away, Peter,” he said, his voice hoarse.

But Peter didn’t want to go away. He considered getting Sirius, but he knew he was on the Quidditch pitch with James, and didn’t want to leave Remus alone. He crept closer, and put his hand on the curtains.

“Peter,” Remus said warningly, but his voice was so thick and wobbly that he didn’t sound threatening. “Go away.”

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. Please leave me alone.”

Peter sighed, and pulled the curtains back, hoping Remus wasn’t going to curse him for this. What he saw made him want to cry.

Remus was curled up on his bed, with tears streaming down his cheeks. His eyes were red, and his jaw looked all swollen, almost like he had mumps.

“Moony, what’s wrong?”

Peter sat down on the foot of Remus’s bed. Now he was closer, he was sure that Remus smelled like sick.

“Have you been sick?”

Remus stared at him for a few seconds, and then, sighing, nodded his head. Peter noticed that he had tucked his hands under his legs. Sighing, Peter got up and poured Remus some water from the jug. Remus slowly sipped the water, avoiding his eyes.

“Do you feel poorly?” Peter asked, not sure what to say. He sort of wanted to give Remus a hug, but he wasn’t sure if he appreciated it.

Remus nodded again, sighing heavily.

“Do, do you want me to get Sirius?”

“No!” He snapped, and then he sighed shakily. “I, I mean, no . . . I’m fine now. Really.”

Peter wasn’t so sure. He knew he needed to tell Sirius about this.


End file.
